This invention relates to a surgical suture label which has a needle pocket, thus protecting the needles of an ophthalmic or other fine suture by confining them in the pocket until the pocket is opened. This invention also relates to a tearable suture envelope that can be torn from a tear notch across the face of the envelope so as to expose the above label.
Improved surgical techniques and, particularly, operative techniques under a microscope utilizing very fine structures on, for example, the hand, the eye, or the ear, have increased the demand for finer and finer sutures. In sewing together blood vessels and nerve sheaths of the hand, for example, sutures are desired which are smaller in diameter than a human hair. Sutures of such size are readily scored, abraded, or weakened by contact with the cut edge of a label during packaging.
From the standpoint of manufacture using common packaging machinery for other packages and having sutures in standard size packages for convenience in storage and inventory control, even the very fine sutures are most conveniently stored in the same size packages and envelopes as bigger sutures.
The requirements of uncompromised sterility are well known in the industry.
Applicants are not aware of any prior art references which, in their respective judgments as one skilled in the suture packaging art, would anticipate or render obvious the suture package of the instant invention. For the purpose of fully developing the background of the invention and establishing the state of the requisite art, however, the following references are set forth: U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,261, which discloses a dispensing device for micro-sutures comprising a separable needle mount and a flat card; U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,969 which discloses an inner suture retainer connected to an outer envelope so that when the envelope is opened, the suture end in the retainer is exposed; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,044 which discloses a reel-label on which are wound very fine surgical sutures.
This invention also has advantages over these prior art references. Because the present invention contains the suture ends in a needle pocket, the needles do not have to be mounted. Also, the pocket can contain non-needled suture ends which can be directly dispensed when the suture dispensing tab is pulled. By direct dispensing is meant that only the suture is removed from the sealed envelope, after the envelope is opened.
This package will present the needles of a fine suture in such a manner that they may be readily grasped and the suture dispensed directly from the package. The needle pocket of this package protects the needles of a fine suture by confining them in said pocket until package is opened and needles are presented for use. In addition the package insures that the fine suture is placed over only folded edges of paper. This eliminates suture damage by fraying caused when a fine suture is pulled over cut paper edges.
The needle pocket of the present invention does not open when the envelope is torn. That is, the sterile envelope can be opened without the suture end being disturbed. Because ophthalmic, plastic, etc., sutures can be smaller than the diameter of human hair, this reduces the risk that the suture end or needle will be hidden or drop into the label or between the label and the envelope prior to use.
The major advantages of the package of this invention are: (1) needle accessibility is greatly increased by insuring that the needles are confined to the needle pocket which is immediately visible when the envelope and dispensing tab are opened. (2) damage to the suture by fraying is prevented because the suture is not drawn over cut paper edges. (3) the suture is directly dispensed from the package. (4) the suture label is retained by the envelope, decreasing litter in the operating room. This package is useful in packaging a fine suture, non-needled or with one or two needles attached. The needle pocket in this package facilitates direct dispensing of the suture at the point of use.